Only You
by 9dy
Summary: Dia mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi. Iris sekelam malamnya terlihat letih dan sayu saat dia melirik jendela besar di sampingnya dan memperlihatkan Desa Konoha yang saat ini sedang dilanda hujan lebat. 'Cih.. kusso.' Mind to RnR?


Rintik air hujan tampak setia mengguyur Konoha malam ini. Udara yang dingin menusuk membuat semua orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Tapi tidak untuk pria muda yang satu ini. Dia harus rela berkutat dengan berkas-berkas misi. Ingin sekali dia segera pulang dan bersantai di kasur tercinta. Tapi apa daya, jabatan sebagai kepala ANBU mengharuskannya seperti ini.

Dia mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi. Iris sekelam malamnya terlihat letih dan sayu saat dia melirik jendela besar di sampingnya dan memperlihatkan Desa Konoha yang saat ini sedang dilanda hujan lebat. '_Cih.. kusso_.'

**Warm**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warm © 9dy**

**Warning : **_Semi-Canon, OOC Sasuke, Fluff? Maybe, typo(s)_

**DLDR!** Sankyuu fo' reading, Enjoy~

Aroma bunga sakura mengguar dari dalam kamar mandi saat sesosok wanita muda keluar dari sana. Tubuh putih mulusnya tampak berkilau karena basah dan hanya ditutupi selembar handuk mandi. Wanita muda bernama Haru—Uchiha Sakura tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah lemari kayu jati berwarna kecoklatan yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Sesekali manik emeraldnya menatap jam dinding kamar sembari mencari piyama tidurnya. _'Sudah jam sembilan malam.._' Menghela napas pelan, Sakura menarik kaus berwarna _peach_ dan celana pendek berwarna merah kesukaannya. Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya protektif dan merasakan hembusan napas hangat teratur di lehernya.

"S-sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan—"

"Hn." Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan kaget Sakura, Sasuke semakin memeluk erat pinggang Sakura dan menenggelamkan diri di leher putih mulus milik wanita itu.

"T-tapi aku—aku belum pakai baju Sasuke-kun." Ujar sakura pelan. Wajahnya terasa panas saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? _Kami-sama_.. dirinya hanya menggunakan selembar handuk—bahkan belum memakai pakaian dalam. Ditambah lagi sosok pria rupawan kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat dan sesekali menciumi lehernya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melirik wajah cantik di depannya. Seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya saat mendapati wanita itu tengah blushing berat saat ini. "Hn, kenapa memangnya? Aku suamimu dan kau istriku."

Kata-kata Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu. Lihat saja, wajah wanita itu makin memerah mendengar perkataan suaminya. Benar sih.. tapi 'kan.. _Ugh_.

"A-aku—aku ke kamar mandi dulu!" Sakura segera meloloskan diri dari Sasuke saat merasakan jemari nakal suaminya mulai mencari-cari simpul handuknya. Suaminya itu tidak pernah berubah!

_Cklek!_

Sasuke menyeringai menang. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah memerah dan panik istrinya saat dia menggodanya. Semacam kepuasan tersendiri saat melakukanya—bukan berarti dia selalu ingin melihat wajah panik istrinya. Hanya disaat seperti tadi contohnya. Terlihat—manis? Ah, lupakan.

Merasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit ngilu karena duduk berjam-jam berkutat dengan dokumen misi. Sasuke segera menjatuhnya dirinya di kasur berukuran _kingsize_ milik mereka. Posisisnya yang berbaring ke samping langsung berhadapan dengan jendela besar di kamar itu.

Hujan belum juga reda sedari tadi. Dia hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa walaupun jemarinya mulai terasa dingin. Seragam ANBU juga masih dikenakannya. Tak lama setelah pria itu memejamkan mata, pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka terdengar dan menampilkan Sakura yang telah memakai lengkap bajunya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang berbaring membelakanginya. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan membelai helaian raven Sasuke yang agak lepek karena air hujan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Sakura merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah membuka sedikit matanya. Melirik Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. Bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, mandi dulu ya?" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Lama merespon, Sasuke bangun dari posisinya berbaring dan melangkah turun dari kasur. "Iya." Sakura terkikik kecil, tumben Sasuke tidak mngeluarkan kalimat _Hn_ andalannya itu. Setelah Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi. Sakura langsung beranjak ke lemari pakaian. Memilah-milah deretan baju Sasuke yang telah disusun rapih olehnya. Diambilnya kaos putih lengan panjang—dia tau Sasuke kedinginan dan celana kaos putih panjang sama seperti atasannya.

Menunggu Sasuke sampai selesai mandi, Sakura melangkah ke meja rias di sebrang kasur dan duduk di kursi kecil di depan meja rias itu. Sakura memerhatikan pantulan dirinya sejenak dan mulai menyisir rambutnya yang terurai. Lalu memakai sedikit pelembap malam.

Sakura menoleh saat penciumannya menangkap wangi _mint_—aroma tubuh Sasuke dari kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya menggunakan _boxer_ berwarna biru gelap dengan handuk yang tersampir di atas kepalanya. Sakura langsung menghampiri suaminya dan memberikan baju yang tadi dia ambil.

"Malam ini cuacanya dingin. Jadi aku ambilkan baju lengan panjang saja." Ucap Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini tengah memakai baju atasannya. Dengan santainya seakan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, pria itu membuka celana boxernya dan mengenakan celana tidurnya.

Gelagapan, Sakura langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah jendela dengan wajah memerah total. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri selama hampir dua bulan. Tapi tampaknya wanita ini masih terlihat canggung dan malu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil melihat istrinya. Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya terlentang di kasur.

"Sakura."

Wanita itu menoleh, wajahnya masih memerah. "I-iya Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kemarilah, sayang."

Sakura semakin gugup saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Pria itu sangat jarang mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Walaupun begitu Sakura tetap menghampiri Sasuke yang sekarang kembali duduk.

Sasuke menyerahkan handuk putihnya pada Sakura yang tengah tekikik kecil. "Dasar Tuan manja." Sasuke langsung menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu mungil Sakura begitu wanita itu meraih handuk yang diberikannya dan duduk dekat dengannya. Pria itu melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang kecil istrinya yang mulai meremas kecil helaian rambutnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu mencoba untuk memancing suaminya yang pendiam itu. "… melelahkan." Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya menikmati usapan dan remasan lembut di kepalanya. Dia selalu mengantuk jika Sakura sedang mengeringkan rambutnya seperti ini—ini sudah jadi kebiasaan setelah mereka menikah.

"Nah, sudah." Sakura menyudahi kegiatannya saat merasa rambut Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya kering—walau masih terasa lembap. Sasuke tampak menggumam—hampir tak terdengar—sepertinya kesal acara bermanjanya dihentikan. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah meletakan handuk di gantungan dekat pintu kamar mandi, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

Berkat tubuh kecilnya yang langsing, Sakura bisa dengan mudah menyelip diantara kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke yang sekarang tengah memeluk bantal. Sakura langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang suaminya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah mendekap erat tubuhnya. Melepaskan pelukannya pada bantal, Sasuke segera menarik pinggul Sakura naik sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya balik.

"Kau ini menyebalkan." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir kemerahan istrinya. Sakura hanya balas mengulum bibir tipis Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher suaminya, membiarkan pria itu melumat habis bibirnya. Selang beberapa menit, mereka melepaskan kuluman satu sama lain. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura yang saat ini sedang menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Beda dengan Sasuke yang masih tetap bernapas teratur.

"Kau yang menyebalkan," Sakura cemberut. "Selalu saja menciumku tiba-tiba." Jarak keduanya sekarang ini mungkin hanya beberapa inci, sehingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat satu sama lain. "Hn." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua kembali.

_Chu_

Sasuke hanya mengecup bibir Sakura tanpa berniat melumatnya. Sakura juga sesekali membalas dan terkikik kecil merasakan geli di bibirnya saat Sasuke menjilat permukaannya. Sasuke hanya memejamkan setengah kelopak matanya, sehingga dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang kian memerah karena perbuatannya. Bibir Sakura yang terasa manis di bibirnya selalu membuatnya candu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat merasa Sasuke menarik tubuhnya makin ke atas sehingga lehernya berada tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Pria itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mencari posisi nyaman di leher mulus istrinya. Jemari lentik Sakura memainkan helaian rambut raven suaminya yang sekarang tepat di depan wajahnya. Berniat iseng—Sakura memutar jemarinya di tengkuk suaminya yang kini menggeliat gelisah. "Geli Sakura. Hentikan." Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, alis Sakura justru berkedut saat merasakan suhu Sasuke yang tidak wajar.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sakit?" Sakura segera menangkup kedua belah pipi Sasuke dan menariknya menjauh dari lehernya. Sasuke hanya menggumam kecil. Sakura menatapnya bingung sekaligus khawatir. "Kepalamu pusing?" Anggukan pelan dari Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura makin cemas. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Sakura langsung bangkit dan duduk di kasur. Mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan meletakan kepala suaminya senyaman mungkin di pahanya. Cahaya hijau perpendar dari kedua telapak tangannya, wanita itu segera memijat pelan pelipis Sasuke dan mengalirkan _cakra_ medis pada suaminya yang sekarang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa, Sakura." Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak matanya guna menatap wajah istrinya yang sekarang berada tepat di atasnya. Sakura tidak menjawab apapun. Lama menunggu respon dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik kedua lengan Sakura dan menarik tubuh istrinya untuk kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku sedang mengobatimu." Protes Sakura menatap wajah rupawan suaminya. "Sudahlah, aku hanya pusing sedikit." Karena tidak ingin memulai perdebatan, Sakura menghela napas pelan dan memeluk leher Sasuke hingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. "Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku, _ne_?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Aku mengantuk."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Hm.. tidurlah." Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan segera memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur. Usapan kecil Sakura pada kelopak matanya membuat pria itu semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya terlelap nyenyak.

Menyadari dengkuran halus Sasuke, Sakura kembali tersenyum sampai matanya agak menyipit. Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke lembut. "Mimpi indah Sasuke-kun." Sakura juga mengecup kelopak mata Sasuke sekilas. "_Oyasumi_." Ujarnya pelan sebelum wanita itu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Hujan yang masih setia menghujani Konoha tidak menjadi penghalang kehangatan mereka berdua. Benarkan Sasuke?

_.. Owari .._

.

.

.

Cerita pendek ini saya buat sebagai awal pembuka setelah setahun hiatus

Semoga pada suka ya ._.v dan adegan kissu di atas—_no coment_ deh, saya baru ini buat kayak gitu. Tuntutan plot sih, soalnya saya mau mulai membuat banyak fict bertema fluff jadi harus banyak belajar ._. Dan mungkin saya hanya akan membuat fict _oneshoot _mulai dari sekarang—tergantung _mood_ juga.

Kalau ada yang mau request PM neee~ XD insyaallah disanggupi kalau ada waktu senggang X3

-_**Regards-**_

_-9dy-_


End file.
